


Wicked Game [VID]

by Marie Blackpool (LynnC), TasheryS



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-01-01
Updated: 1994-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnC/pseuds/Marie%20Blackpool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasheryS/pseuds/TasheryS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 1994 VCR era vid was co-edited by Lynn C and TasheryS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game [VID]

[WG_Wickedgame](http://vimeo.com/117742904) from [Fan Fandom](http://vimeo.com/user27465281) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: Vinnie


End file.
